sin ninguna esperanza de vivir
by valentina fics
Summary: bella es victima de una cruel venganza y decide morir


Hola, vengo con un one shot, es algo triste, espero y les guste y me dejen sus comentarios

Sin ninguna esperanza de vivir

Eres una basura, una maldita perra

Mi mente repetía constantemente las palabras que me había dicho el hijo de puta que me violo hace solo un par de horas.

Hace un poco más de nueve meses, Edward Cullen, la persona que tanto amaba en la vida había muerto en un accidente de coche, en la morgue declararon que el accidente había sido provocado por el exceso de velocidad a la que iba manejando mi novio, la familia de Edward no tardo mucho tiempo en irse de Forks no querían permanecer en el lugar donde había muerto su único hijo.

Mi padre, insistía que saliera a divertirme con mis amigos los cuales ya eran muy pocos, con la partida de Edward me he aislado casi de toda la gente.

Un día. Jacob Black. El capitán del equipo de futbol me invito a dar una vuelta la cual acepte, las salidas con Jacob se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, una noche antes del baile de graduación, Jacob me pidió ser su pareja de baile, pensé que sería bueno.

Era la fiesta de graduación, por primera vez desde la partida de Edward me sentía un poco feliz y a gusto en una fiesta.

al termino del baile Jacob ofreció llevarme a casa cosa que nunca hiso, íbamos es su coche cuando se desvió de la carretera y aparco el coche cercas del bosque, lo mire confundida y le pregunte por que paramos en aquel lugar, él se acomodó quedando frente a mí, me contesto que lo lamentaba pero que debía cumplir con la promesa que había hecho frente a la tumba de su madre, estaba tan confusa ante la situación que no vi venir el golpe que Jacob me dio en la rostro dejándome completamente inconsciente.

abrí mis ojos lentamente queriendo que este momento fuese una pesadilla, cuando desperté por completo me di cuenta que todavía me encontraba en coche, mi ropa estaba rasgada, rota , todo el cuerpo me dolía, el maldito de Jacob me había violado, quise salir de ahí, abrí la puerta de coche y me dispuse a correr en busca de ayuda, corrí cerca de diez metros cuando él maldito me alcanzo tirándome al suelo, dijo que no debía huir , que no me convenía , me arrastro al coche y nuevamente abuso de mí pero esta vez agrediéndome física y verbalmente , en esos momentos rogaba a dios que alguien apareciera y me ayudara o que me concediera morir , cuando el maldito se dio por satisfecho me confeso la razón por la cual me había hecho esto.

me confeso que hace dos años su madre había muerto en un accidente de coche, Jacob culpaba a la madre de Edward ya que ella estaba en el otro vehículo accidentado, a la madre de Edward no le había pasado nada, solo unas leves contusiones, a comparación de su madre que había muerto en aquel lugar , juro ante la tumba de su madre vengarse de todos los Cullen, vengarse de todos los que los Cullen amaran , dijo que lo lamentaba, que yo era la hija del mejor amigo de su padre pero yo iba incluida en el **" paquete Cullen", ** también dijo que el accidente de Edward había sido provocado por el mismo , el habida enviado a uno de sus amigos a cortar los frenos del coche de mi novio, también me dijo que no serviría de nada que lo delatara con la policía, porque su padre quien era compañero de policía de mi padre, había alterado los resultados en la autopsia de Edward y que si yo decía algo el haría mi vida un infierno y se encargaría que nadie me creyera.

Me dejo abandonada a mi suerte en la carretera, con mucho frio y demasiado cansada, me dispuse a caminar a mi casa faltaban cerca de dos kilómetros, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro, aquella confesión y los hechos del maldito, bastardo habían acabado con las ganas de seguir viviendo en este mundo.

llegue a casa por la mañana, Charlie, ya había partido hacia su trabajo, fui directo a mi habitación, tome una hoja y un lápiz de mi escritorio y me puse a redactar una carta dirigida a mi padre, relatando todo lo que el mal nacido de Jacob me había dicho y hecho, en aquel trozo de papel, pedí a mi padre avisar a los Cullen de lo que realmente había sucedido, los Cullen debían saber quién era el culpable de la muerte de su hijo y hacerle justicia , en un pequeña posdata le pedí perdón por lo que a continuación iba hacer, le dije que no me entendiera pero que tampoco me juzgara , que no podía seguir más con esta situación, por ultimo le dije cuanto lo amaba a él y a mi madre.

Recordé que precisamente hoy era en aniversario luctuoso de mi amado, decidida fui al baño y tome el medicamento para el corazón de mi padre, me trague todas las pastillas que había en el frasco , me fui a la cama y me recosté con la carta a un lado mío, esperando el efecto del medicamento.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando pude escuchar su angelical voz.

-Isabella, amor. No debiste hacerlo-dijo aquella voz tan hermosamente angelical

Sonreí al escucharlo, di gracias al cielo por la gran oportunidad de volver a escuchar su voz, nuevamente podríamos volver a estar juntos sin que nadie nos separara

-te amo Edward-le dije a mi ángel.

-yo también te amo bella- he venido por ti.

Por fin yo y mi amado juntos por toda una eternidad.

Fin

**Me quede con las ganas de saber qué fue lo que paso con Jacob, Charlie y los Cullen**

**¿Quieren que tenga un segundo capítulo?**

**Si es así me gustaría que me comentaran, **

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER **


End file.
